


Death is the Only Certainty

by Young_Professer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Professer/pseuds/Young_Professer
Summary: I've always been a big fan of the Mace Windu lives theory, but in cannon unfortunately it doesn't really fit that well. Despite this, I feel that the lighting/fall from Palpatine's office wouldn't be enough to kill Mace Windu. It was the erasure of an entire interconnected people from exsistence in minutes.
Kudos: 6





	Death is the Only Certainty

It's not the force lighting that kills him, however harshly the dark power tears into his muscles makes him scream in agony as his body spasms uncontrollably. Neither is it the fall, more like flight, from the Chancellor's office. The force of the lightning hurls him kilometers away, through traffic and past buildings. Eventually he hits a hard surface with his side that decimates all of the ribs on that side but the impact stops his forwards trajectory and sends him falling down to the ground. 

He must have passed out for a moment because when he wakes he's lying on the ground, looking up at a dark haze that is filled with hundreds of lights that dart like flies across his vision. He blinks, trying to clear his vision and realizes that he can neither move nor feel his limbs. He can, however, feel the excrutating pain from every shallow breath he takes. But he's still breathing, he's still alive. The sith had not killed him.

What kills him is the entire universe exploding into shards. Millions of minds stop thinking at once, filling his chest with cold, makes it harder to breathe. Then comes the mass death. Every loss stabs through his skull, each one taking precious light out of the force, sapping his strength. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts  _ so much _ ; it's worse than the pain in his torso as he begins to cough, saliva mixed with blood spotting his tunic. 

His heart  _ wrenches. _ Depa's dead. 

He can't breathe through whatever's in his throat, he needs to scream, needs to vomit but when he coughs it's just more blood that comes out of his mouth. 

Then he feels the death in the temple begin. He has not known true pain until now, and it breaks him. All he knows now is death, it's all he feels. It washes over him, overwhelms him. And eventually, it takes him.


End file.
